Sarah
by BonneyQ
Summary: "You just want it to have a name that looks like yours somehow, since I told you that I was not naming the baby Sasha Junior." [Jesha One-Shot] [Gift for Yammy]


**AN**: Just because _Yammy_ loves it.

English's not my first language, so bear with me. ;)

**#**

**Sarah**

**#**

"No." Jean said, sighing in distress while putting his 3D maneuver down. His wife, Sasha, ate mashed potatoes, her current craving. They got married not even three years before and were already expecting a baby. The twenty-five year old man was much more mature now and was a fierce leader, just like his old friend Marco predicted he could.

"Come on, it would be _awesome_!" Sasha put the bowl on the counter and got up from the high chair she was sitting on. Her hair was much longer than it was when they met, when they were both trainees. They had to face Titans, had to assimilate that their friends could change themselves into Titans and they lost people both cared about.

Maybe it was what drove them together: to find someone that could feel the same as he did? They saw so much death, so much killing, so much despair. Jean couldn't handle someone that lived inside the walls in blissful ignorance, while he got to see reality, and reality wasn't good.

Reality was death. Reality was fear. Reality was terrifying.

No, he didn't like to lie – he always spoke his mind – and would never fall for someone that couldn't see the truth: not when he was fifteen, not when he was twenty-five. And that's why he fell for Sasha Kirschtein, née Braus.

He remembered the day both entered the Scouting Legion. She was terrified, they all were, but Potato Girl was the only one who didn't hide it. No, she cried and kept saying how scared she was. Not once she claimed to have the strength to do it, she just hoped she wouldn't die.

How amazing was she?

Courage is not to search an enemy and fight it, courage is to know you are not strong enough and even so, face your opponent, through fear and despair.

Jean had seen her do exactly that.

Over the years, he saw her blossom into an amazing young woman and, as always, he was honest as soon as he found out his feelings. It had been a decade since that day he had to identify Marco's body, but he would never forget it: live it now, you might not see tomorrow.

After a night's drinking (liquid courage, people said) when they were seventeen, Jean pulled Sasha aside and told her he liked her, just like that. No romantics, no flowers, no music; just him and her being honest with each other.

He could still remember the big smile she bore when said: _"About time, Jean. I was almost getting tired of waiting."_

Thank goodness she didn't get tired of waiting, otherwise he probably wouldn't have a wife waiting for him at home when he arrived from a small mission, or a baby on the way. He would probably be alone, weeping for the Girl Who Didn't Wait.

"Sasha, we are not naming the baby _Sarah_." The ash haired man kissed his wife's cheek.

"Oh, _come on_! It's a cute name; you can't say it's not." She replied, crossing her arms under her (now much bigger, thank god) breasts.

"You just want it to have a name that looks like yours somehow, since I told you that I was not naming the baby Sasha Junior." Jean pointed out, leaning on the counter in front of his wife. "Sarah can be easily mistaken by Sasha by some people. You can't fool me, you know?"

"I am carrying the baby, I should decide the name." The brunette pouted and Jean laughed, putting his arms around her shoulders. "Don't get all handsy with me, mister."

"Look, the baby needs a name of its own, okay? We don't even know if we are having a girl, it could be a boy too." Jean said, but his wife pouted even more.

"Sasha can be a boy's name too. I researched." She mumbled and he almost didn't hear over her pout.

"No Sasha Junior." Jean rolled his eyes.

"It means '_man's defender'_, you know?" Sasha lost the pout and put a hand over her swollen stomach. "I could be carrying a hero right now, so the baby will need a name to uphold it. Not a silly name as _Jean_." She pronounced his name as if it was a stupid word.

"Hey!" Jean protested lightly. "My name is a very nice one, thank you very much."

"Jean Kirschtein, such a siiiiiilly name." The brunette woman showed her tongue. "I told you when we got married that you should've taken my name. Jean Braus sounds much better than Kirschtein, just saying."

"The world can't take it another Sasha Braus. Or Kirschtein, for that matter." Jean laughed, remembering the day they got into a discussion because she wanted to have him as a Braus. "No Sasha Junior, no Sarah and no Jean."

"You are such a party pooper." But the woman wouldn't give up that easily, so, she used her ultimate weapon: the baby. "How about we let the baby decide its name?"

Jean raised an eyebrow at her and removed his arms from her, crossing them over his chest. He was still wearing the Scouting uniform, but Sasha didn't seem to mind that he had to take a shower. And after those three days he spent outside the wall killing Titans, he was tired, but wasn't too keen on leaving her side just yet.

"You do know that the baby's still inside you, right? And it can't speak? And won't be able to do it for about a year or two after it's born?" He told her slowly so she could understand it.

"Oh, shush. I know it can't speak yet, baka." Sasha rolled her brown eyes and Jean stared at her amused as she explained her plan. "How about, we say the name and if the baby moves, that's the name."

"This is stupid."

"You are just grumpy because you know the baby will want to be Sasha Junior." She teased him and the man groaned in frustration.

"Do your stupid game." Jean put a hand over her swollen stomach. "But I'll be the judge."

"Fine." Sasha's smile became wider as she put her hands on her belly, just beside his. "Now, baby… Listen to your mama and make the right choice." Jean snorted and his wife glared at him. "Do you want to be called Sasha like your Mama?"

The baby didn't move. "I don't feel it." Jean said, smugly.

"Child of mine, maybe you didn't understand your Mama." Sasha tried again. "Do you want to be Sasha Junior?"

Nothing.

"I rest my case." Jean sighed in relief and then, entering her game, he looked to her stomach. "How about Jean? Jean Junior? You can be called JJ."

Nope, apparently Baby Kirschtein liked neither.

"See? The baby wants its own name. We'll think of something else, Sasha." Jean kissed her forehead and started to leave so he could take a shower.

"How about Sarah, baby?" Sasha asked and then yelped in surprise. "Jean! It kicked!"

"What? No." He returned to his previous position, his hands on her stomach. "You made it up."

"Baby, do you want to be Sarah?" Sasha asked and the Jean could feel the baby move underneath his hand. "Aha! See! I told you! The baby will be named Sarah!" The brunette smiled. "Sasha and Sarah Kirschtein."

"Sure, go ahead and forget all about me." The man pouted, but his wife just grabbed him by his shirt's collar and kissed his lips, deeply. He brought her closer to him. He was hoping to get some loving when got home, but she started that whole name ordeal…

"Okaerinasai, Jean Kirschtein." She said once they needed air, resting her forehead on his.

"Tadaima, Sasha Kirschtein" He smiled at her.

"And Sarah Kirschtein." Sasha reminded him.

"And Sarah Kirschtein." He rolled his eyes, but agreed with the name for a moment. He could change her mind later. He kneeled in front of her and kissed the covered stomach. "You just make your choice, kid. You better be a girl. A boy called Sarah will be _really_ awkward."

She laughed, a clear and brilliant sound that filled his heart with love. Yeap, he was lucky to told her his feelings He couldn't imagine his life without his potato girl.

**#**

**AN:** Here we go, Yammy! A Jesha fic for you! Thanks to Aleyna for give me part of the plot too! Anyways, Jesha lovers, tell me what you thought of it? :D

08/14/2013 ~ **BonneyQ**


End file.
